Clothe Swap
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: Mikayla's going to be late for a very important date, but there something, or should I say someone, trying to keep her in bed. Would you leave if Mitchie was tangled up in you and your sheets? Mitchie/Mikayla Selena/Demi one shot


**Pairing:** Mitchie/Mikayla Selena/Demi

**Word Count:** 1071

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** Mikayla's going to be late for a very important date, but there something, or should I say someone, trying to keep her in bed. Would you leave if Mitchie was tangled up in you and your sheets?

**Disclaimer:** This is a completley fictional story, I don't own any of these people/characters. Obviously.

_**A/N:**I got this idea when I was reading this thing on fanfiction in a Demi/Selena community__, saying that Selena was wearing Demi's shirt. And so I randomly started writing this, and it's how that came about... Or at least how I wish it happened! lol_

_And again, the link to the Selena/Demi version is on my profile!_

'Beep Beep Beep'

Mikayla groaned, making a useless swipe at the alarm clock beside her, missing and hitting her hand on the hard edge of the bedside table instead.  
She'd already pressed the snooze button at least a hundred times that morning, angrily thumping it for disturbing her peaceful quiet and perfect morning of relaxing slumber.  
By now however it was not the only thing desperately trying to wake her as the bright sunlight was streaming in through a window to the left and shining a spot light on her slowly waking figure.  
She tried to sit up but found herself too tangled up in the sheets and the sleeping girl beside her to be able to move. Not that she minded. As long as she was stuck in her sleeping beauty's arms she was perfectly content.

'Beep Beep Beep'

The persistent noise continued, it's shrill sound drilling into her mind like a thousand rusty nails.  
Poutting all the while, she made another attempt to shut the alarm off, turning on her side and straining her arm to try and reach it. As she did so, th time caught her eye, flashing '11:17am' in neon green numbers.

"Shit!" she cursed, messy strands of dark brown hair falling in her face as she again tried to sit up, thought a little more desperately this time. The girl beside her let out a low, unhappy noise and slipped their arms around Mikayla's bare stomach, holding on tightly.

"Don't go". Their warm breath blew over her skin and sent a shiver down her spine as she rolled over to face them.

"Mitch, it's almost twenty past eleven. I have an appointment to have my hair cut in twenty five minutes, it's a fifteen minute drive from here and I'm not even up yet" she mumbled back, reaching up to tangle her fingers in the other girl's soft hair.  
Mitchie pouted miserably, letting out a forlorn sigh as she looked up at her best friend with sad brown eyes like pools of melted milk chocolate.

"Mitchie, I have to go..." she tried again but her resolve was quickly dissolved as she looked back at those soft, soulful eyes.  
She really did need to get up, her hair dresser hated it when she was late!  
But maybe just a few more minutes...

She leaned forward with a sugar sweet smile and took the other girls pouty bottom lip between her own, kissing her softly.  
She felt that familiar feeling fill her as it always did when she was kissing her best friend. That warm sensation in her stomach like drinking hot chocolate on a cold morning. That tingling through every fiber of her being, like pins and needles but in the most delightful way.  
After a moment she pulled back, so their lips parted but their foreheads stayed pressed against each other, letting her finger tips trail down over Mitchie's cheek bone and gently trace around her strawberry red lips.

"Now I need to get up" Mikayla murmured, though she was so deliciously warm and comfortable where she was she wished they could just stay like that forever. Placing one last, chaste kiss on the other girl's lips she slowly untangled herself from the crisp white sheets and slid off the side of the bed to land square on her feet.  
Now came the tricky task of finding her clothes.

Mitchie's room was a bit of a mess, clothes, CDs and notebooks strewn everywhere, and Mikayla's own clothes where buried somewhere beneath it all.  
Her shoulders shook as she shivered, the cool breeze blowing over her bare legs as she stood by the slightly open window in only short shorts and a baggy night shirt, sending goose bumps crawling up and down her skin.  
She could feel the other girl's eyes on her the entire time, as she stumbled round searching for something to wear.  
Finally she spotted her black jeans hanging over the back of Mitchie's computer chair and gladly slipped them on.

After another few minutes of looking she gave up on finding her own shirt, instead grabbing one of Mitchie's and quickly pulling it over her arms and head.  
Her lips turned upwards in a small smile as she ran her hands over the soft grey material and breathed in deep. it smelt like her best friend; sweet, homely and familiar. Like fresh homemade cookie's baking in the oven. Like chocolate crackles.

Finally dressed and ready to go she crawled back up the bed till she was kneeling over the girl grinning up at her from beneath the warm, blue covers.

"I love you". Mitchie smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Mikayla's neck and pulling her down so their foreheads where touching.

"I love you too Mikey" she whispered back, the words hardly managing to escape her lips before the other girl's crashed down upon them in a rough kiss. The contact didn't last very long, their lips grazing each others gently, and then Mikayla slowly pulled back, pausing to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her best friend's ear before she sadly sat back up and slid back off the bed.

"I'll be back later" she added as she reached the door, casting one last loving look back at Mitchie who grinned and nodded, running a hand through her own messy hair. Mikayla smiled back and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her before heading off down the hall way. As she reached the elevator she ran into her mother who was supposed to be driving her to the hair dressers.

"Oh Mikayla, there you are. I was looking for you, you've got your hair appointment in about.. fifteen minutes. I think we're going to be a little late, but not by too much" the older woman smiled warmly, following her daughter in through the large metal doors and pressing the ground floor button before turning back to face the younger girl "Isn't that one of Mitchie's shirts?" she asked thoughtfully as she admired the design on the front. Mikayla blushed, pulling at the hem of her best friend's shirt nervously before slowly nodding.

"Yea.. you know how we are. Always swapping clothes.." she replied with a smile more convincing than she felt. Her mother just nodded and smiled and looked up to watch the light change as they went down another floor slowly getting closer to their destination.


End file.
